


I'm In Charge

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, How Do I Tag, M/M, Restraints, Smut, whatever else I cant remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum lets Jinyoung take control -- Just this once.





	I'm In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I dont proofread lol

Jaebum laid on his back, his boyfriend staring down from above him, watching him adjust his arms that were tied together above his head.

  
“Jinyoung, this really isn’t-“

  
“Shh.”

  
Jinyoung sat straddled on Jaebum’s naked body, just sitting there staring at him. He looked down in triumph, like he’s won something. Seeing Jaebum like this was rare, and Jinyoung was gonna take his time torturing their control hungry leader.

  
“I let you be in control one time, and all of a sudden I’m tied up and you think _you’re_ the hyung.” Jaebum shifted his body, the heat from Jinyoung’s body and his weight becoming annoyingly uncomfortable for his lower region. “Can you at least do something already?”

  
“Don’t rush me. I don’t like being rushed.” Jinyoung licked his lips, his dark eyes scanning over Jaebum, as if wondering where to start. Jinyoung was already such a calculated man, so even in these situations he thinks almost everything through.

  
Jaebum let out an exasperated sigh “Jin-“ He was cut off by Jinyoung's plush lips pressing against his own, softness and warmth spreading across him.  
“Now, shut up.” Jinyoung said, leaning back in for another kiss.

  
Jaebum obliged, not opening his mouth again to say something since Jinyoung already occupied it. Jaebum’s restrictions didn’t allow him to move much, so he used whatever he could to guide the situation. He caught Jinyoung's bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking and rolling it before releasing, knowing how much Jinyoung craved that.

  
Jinyoung already felt his facade faltering as Jaebum knows he loves kisses, and Jaebum definitely knows how to kiss. Their tongues swirled together and Jinyoung hummed into it, almost melting into the man below him. He felt Jaebum blow out a puff of air, which he took to be him chuckling at him, pulling away before he goes any further.

  
“What’s so funny?”

  
Jaebum had a small smirk on his face. “You’re so easy.”

  
Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “The hell does that mean?”

  
“You know exactly what I mean. Tying me up doesn’t stop me from knowing all of your weaknesses.”

  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes, grabbing Jaebum’s face and pulling him into a rougher kiss, sloppy and noisy with saliva everywhere. He started to trail down Jaebum’s infamous jaw, only using his teeth when he got down to the neck area. He left small marks all across the skin, licking and sucking any spot he felt necessary. Jaebum groaned when he felt Jinyoung nip on a certain spot, his body jerking a little. Jinyoung continued down grinning as he noted that spot in his mind.

  
He licked over Jaebum’s nipples as their hips starting moving. Jaebum pushed his head against the pillow as Jinyoung would tease his nipples and roll their crotches together. The gentle breath he felt on his chest sent tingles down his spine.

  
Jinyoung couldn’t help himself, finding too much pleasure in the way they humped against each other, increasing the speed and vigor of their clothed members rubbing together. Jaebum spread his legs, his hips involuntarily bucking up to gain more friction. Jinyoung whimpered a bit as it became too much.

  
He regained his composure when he felt Jaebum’s legs trembling, knowing he was already dying for release, but Jinyoung didn’t want his control time to end so fast, Jinyoung slowed down the movement of his hips to an incredibly slow crawl, a low whine escaping Jaebum’s throat.

  
“Stop playing with me.” He groaned, his hips bucking again.

  
Jinyoung only smiled, loving how desperate he turned Jaebum already. He moved down a bit, his fingers dancing across the waistband of Jaebum’s boxers. Jaebum lifted himself, wanting Jinyoung to remove them already, but Jinyoung felt like teasing some more.

  
His breath ghosted over the front, the heat from it driving Jaebum crazy. Jinyoung licked a fat stripe on the fabric from the balls to the tip. Jaebum rolled his hips into the heat, whining as Jinyoung denied him what he wanted.

  
“You don’t make those noises often.” Jinyoung said giving his signature mischievous look.

 

“Just, hurry up already, fuck, please.”

  
Jinyoung mentally saves Jaebum’s begging in his mind, saving it to rub in his face later. For now though, he finally pulled down the boxers releasing Jaebum’s erect member. Just seeing it stand up, a little damp with precum, made Jinyoung rut into the bed, already wanting it inside him. He must wait though, this was his opportunity to wreck Jaebum the best he could.

  
He licked another striped up Jaebum’s dick, his tongue stopping to slowly swirl the tip and dip into his slit. Jaebum hissed, his eyes squeezing shut as his back arched. Jinyoung gripped Jaebum’s hips to hold him in place and engulfed his erect member. Jaebum wasn’t used to being handled, but secretly didn’t want to admit that he was enjoying it. The way Jinyoung's finger tips dig into his hips as he sucks the life out of Jaebum through his dick sends Jaebum into inescapable pleasure. His breathing became uneven as Jinyoung hollowed his cheeks almost expertly, swirling around the tip again before swallowing him whole once more. Jaebum loved Jinyoung's blowjobs, especially seeing his pretty pink lips stretch around his length. It was like heaven.

  
Jaebum gripped the pillow, wishing he could tangle his hands into Jinyoung's hair and push him down as far as he could take him. He couldn’t even fuck his mouth since Jinyoung was using all of his strength to hold him down. Jaebum groaned as he felt himself becoming close just like earlier. He wished he could cum from just Jinyoung's mouth.

  
Unfortunately though, Jinyoung stopped, Jaebum groaning this time uncomfortably from his prevented orgasm.

  
“Jinyoung, just, fuck...let me fuck you, please.”

  
Jinyoung acted as if he was thinking about it.

  
“Hm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

  
Jaebum nodded his head frantically, his pride completely thrown away.

  
“Well, not yet. But… you can help me out a different way.”

  
Jinyoung leaned down to kiss Jaebum deeply before shimmying upwards. Jaebum knew what he wanted once Jinyoung's knees were on each side of his head, his erection right in Jaebum's face. It didn't take Jaebum even a minute to take the member into his mouth, using his tongue more than anything in his restricted state. Jinyoung fell forward or his hands, his hips starting to buck into Jaebums mouth. Jaebum couldn't stop him, so he just took Jinyoung's length as it thrusted in and out of his mouth and sucked harder. Jinyoung moaned, his hand coming down to Jaebum's hair as he fucked the leaders mouth. Jaebum came off with a lewd pop, Jinyoung frowning at him when the sensation was lost.

  
“Turn around.”

  
Jaebum's deep, hoarse voice rang through Jinyoung, heightening his arousal, and the fact that Jaebum's voice was like that was most likely due to sucking Jinyoung off made it worse. He followed Jaebum's instruction, forgetting that he was the one in charge for the time being, and not really caring. He almost knew what Jaebum was going to do, but was curious and needy anyway.

  
Jaebum's tongue went from Jinyoung's balls to the pink ring of muscle. Jinyoung gasped, his breathing becoming heavier as Jaebum continued. He dragged his tongue flat across the opening, circling it around and teasing Jinyoung as much as he could. Jinyoung was already whining for more, pushing his ass back even further towards Jaebum’s face.

  
Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum's tongue slipped into his hole, the wet muscle shallowly thrusting into him. Jinyoung being so sensitive, the pleasure became too much, almost crawling away from Jaebum. The latter though, sat up and pushed his face into Jinyoung's ass even more, making sure that his little peach can’t run away. Jinyoung mewled, his back arching downwards as Jaebum savagely ate him out. He was doing the most he could with his hands still tied up.

  
“J-Jaebum, please…” he brokenly whimpered.

  
Jaebum ignored the pleas, pushing his tongue as deep as possible in response. Jinyoung shuddered and moaned, his neglected erection glowing pink and leaking dribbles of precum.

  
Jinyoung reached back and pushed Jaebum's head away, panting as he tried to regain his senses.

  
“You fucking dick.” he said looking back at Jaebum who was wearing a shit-eating grin.

  
“You love having your ass played with though, no?”

  
Jinyoung huffed, a little upset at himself for losing control, and upset at Jaebum for having a god-like tounge.

  
He moved on though, getting a tube of lube from the bedside drawer. Jaebum kicked his lips hungrily, anticipation coursing through him. Jinyoung didn't like how sexy Jaebum looked, still oozing some dominance even when vulnerable. Jinyoung flipped open the cap, pouring the cold, tacky substance on his fingers.

  
“Jinyoung, let me help with tha-"

  
“No"

  
Jaebum pursed his lips and tugged on the string Jinyoung tied him up with. Jinyoung must've really thought this through, choosing a very hard to break or stretch material to use against Jaebum, an tying it in an impressive, but impossible to escape knot. Jinyoung smirked when he saw Jaebum struggling against his constraints.

  
Jinyoung, knowing how much Jaebum wanted to curl his fingers inside of him, pushed Jaebum down to lay on his back and straddled him again facing the opposite direction, and leaned forward, showcasing his best assets for Jaebum to see. He brought his fingers to his rim, circling the already wet ring before easily slipping one in. Jinyoung whimpered, feeling Jaebum's muscles tense under him.

  
He continued to finger himself, sinking finger after finger inside of himself until three could easily slide in. He couldn't help himself from grinding down into Jaebum's hard erection, which cause Jaebum to groan in need and want. Jinyoung Jinyoung was taking his sweet time and loved the way Jaebum was painfully impatient. His fingertips grazed over the sensitive bundle of muscles as he thrusted in himself as deep as possible. He moaned loud and unrestrained, gripping Jaebum's leg for stability and he grinded roughly down onto him. Jaebum jolted, his hips rolling up to meet Jinyoung's as he hit his prostate.

  
Jaebum loved the view of Jinyoung's ass as his fingers slipped in and out of his tiny hole. His back arching and hips rolling driving Jaebum crazy as he reached his patience limit.

  
Jinyoung continued thrusting into himself, but was slowly becoming impatient himself, wanting Jaebum to hurry up and fill him. He slipped the digits out of his hole, grinding a few more times before turning around to straddle Jaebum normally.

  
Jaebum let out a breath as Jinyoung gripped his dick, rubbing lubricant up and down the shaft, teasing the head a bit just to mess with him. Jaebum's eyes lit up as Jinyoung finally, finally, took his member into his hand and positioned himself over it.

  
Jinyoung teased Jaebum a bit more, lowering himself just on the tip, then raising back out. Jaebum kept jerking his hips up to quickly be able to feel Jinyoung's heat, cursing under his breath as Jinyoung put the tip in again. Jinyoung grew impatient of his own teasing, finally deciding to lower himself down and take all of Jaebum in.

  
Jinyoung's breath hitched and Jaebum hissed as they felt each others warmth spread throughout their bodies. Jinyoung bit his lip, leaving it bruised and red, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed as he felt every bit of Jaebum fill him up. Jaebum watched, feeling Jinyoung clench around him, watching as Jinyoung's hungry hole sucks in every inch of his length.

  
Jaebum wished he could hold Jinyoung, or at least just pin him down and pound into him, but roles were switched and when Jinyoung had taken him all in, he moved at his own pace. He placed his hands on Jaebum's chest and rode him in slow constant movements. Jaebum Jaebum isn't usually this careful, fucking into his boyfriend hard and fast. He moaned lowly as Jinyoung clenched around him again, the agonizing pace driving him nuts.

  
He couldn't help it when he snapped his hips upwards, catching Jinyoung off guard. A pleasured yelp left Jinyoung's lips, his legs trembling after a surprise wave of pleasure. He looked down angrily at Jaebum, who was grinning right back at him.

  
“You like it rough anyway, don't you?” Jaebum tried to reason.

  
“You're not allowed to do that.” Jinyoung said, his voice coming out broken and wrecked.

  
“Who says?” he snapped his hips up once more. Jinyoung groaned and leaned forward. His hand supporting his weight as pleasure coursed through him. Jinyoung was close to losing it.

  
“I-I did. Remember, I'm in charge.”

  
“Whatever you say, bossman.”

  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes and raised himself to come back down onto Jaebum again. Jaebum however, did not keep his word, and thrusted up into Jinyoung as he was coming down, the two forces meeting. Jinyoung moaned aloud, then covered his mouth in slight embarrassment.

  
Jaebum waited for Jinyoung to scold him again, but instead he continued his movements, allowing Jaebum to thrust up once more. Jinyoung had given up, desperate for more of Jaebum, beginning to bounce as Jaebum fucked upward into him. His moans became louder as he angled himself a certain way, giving Jaebum the perfect path to his prostate. The bed creaked as the two were surely reaching their ends. Jinyoung wrapped his hand around his own dick, tugging until strings of white covered Jaebum's chest.  
He leaned down and kissed Jaebum, the latter taking the opportunity to suck on his plump, swollen lips. Jinyoung moaned as he came, tugging his dick until no more of the substance came out. Jaebum came soon after, as Jinyoung cummed his walls clenched tightly, causing Jaebum to fuck into him as hard as possible, shooting his liquids into Jinyoung, filling him to the brim.

  
The two panted heavily, Jinyoung sucking bruises into his boyfriend's neck as they came down from their highs. He reached up to untie the knot around Jaebum's wrists. The first thing Jaebum did with his free hands was grab Jinyoung's ass, pulling the man impossibly closer to him. Jinyoung snuggled into Jaebum's neck, still kissing up his jaw line.

  
“That was…” Jaebum started

  
“The best fucking sex you've had in awhile?” Jinyoung finished.

  
Jaebum tilted his head. “Don't get ahead of yourself Park Jinyoung. You better watch out over the next few days.” He reached down to Jinyoung's limp member, Jinyoung hitching his breath as he hasn't felt Jaebum's touch in what felt like forever.

  
“S-shut up.”

  
Jaebum chuckled and Jinyoung slapped him on the shoulder before getting up to wash himself. Jaebum watched as his beautiful boyfriend limped to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, its bad, ik lol.


End file.
